Sex Drugs and Rock and roll
by Meeel22
Summary: One-Shoot de One Direction y Cameron Mitchell.


- Tu me amas ¿verdad?.

El silencio inundo la habitación, pude sentir como su mirada lo decía todo. Como pude ser tan ingenua, como pude caer en su trampa. Y ahora me sentía tan idiota.

Flashback:

Vamos! Dale una oportunidad. Termino con la novia por ti. Se van de viaje de egresados juntos, nos vamos todos. Solo piensalo. - Dijo Sun.

Me aleje de ella con la mirada agacha, camine hacía mi cuarto y escuche como ella cerraba la puerta de mi casa, se iba. Tomé una de mis maletas y comence a acomodar las cosas. Recordé lo que lo que Flor me dijo "A las 24:00hrs. En la terminal, ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después." Suspire y tome mis cosas, salí por la puerta. Si las personas creían que iba a irme de viaje de egresados estaban muy equivocados, estaba lejos de eso. Conmigo llevaba una pequeña maleta que contenía ropa, o algo por el estilo, documentos y dinero. Camine dejando atrás el cuarto rosa con ositos de felpa, camine dejando atrás una vida de una pequeña niña adinerada, para volverme una extraña para todo aquel que me allá conocido antes.

Mi vida siendo Serena Turner era demasiado aburrida. Hubo un tiempo en que realmente me agradaba mi vida, pero luego las cosas empeoraron. Mi padre falleció, mi madre se olvido que tiene una hija y se fue a vivir a Londres, mis amigos trataron de ayudarme pero simplemente no pudieron. Así que con mi mejor amiga Florencia decidimos huir. Ella me esperaría en la terminal tomariamos un autbús y nos iríamos a New York. No ibamos a NY siguiendo un sueño o algo por el estilo, ibamos a NY por el descontrol. Yo estaba fuera de mi y ella también. Al llegar a la terminal no nos dijimos nada, subimos al bus y comenzamos una "nueva vida".

Llevabamos dinero suficiente como para quedarnos en una pensión bastante buena. Al llegar a nuestra reservación solo acomdamos las cosas y una vez sentadas hablabamos.

- ¿Y ahora? - Dije yo sentandome en la cama.

- ¿Tu querías fiestas, alcohol, chicos?. Bueno lo tendrás. - Dijo ella mientras buscaba ropa.

- Ahora tu ponté esto - Me lanzó un vestido lo demasiado corto como para que se me viera absolutamente todo. - Y yo me pondré esto. - Dijo mientras elegía otro vestido aún mas corto que el mío.

...

Los meses pasaban así, fiestas, alcohol, drogas, sexo con personas que a la mañana siguiente no podía siquiera recordar sus rostros. Sin saberlo las cosas iban a cambiar un poco. La exitosa banda One direction se presentaba hoy en una fiesta a la cual con Flor ibamos a asistir. Todavía no entiendo como esa chica pudo conseguir las prestigiosas entradas, pero lo logro. De todas formas no ibamos por ellos, sino porqué Flor se iba a encontrar con un muchacho que nos vendía alucinógenos un tanto mas barato que cualquier otro. Nos habíamos vestido lo bastante provocativas pero a la vez "finas" que pudimos. Entramos al gran salón, por supuesto que estaban ellos, los cinco chicos acaparando el centro de atención, pero solo fue por un momento ya que después todo el mundo los tomo como unos mas, y creo que estaba bien. Flor se había ido a encontrarse con este chico y yo me acerque a la barra. Quede revolviendo un trago una y otra vez, mirando a la nada.

- Si sigues revolviendo eso lo vas a marear. - Dijo un chico tratando sonar gracioso.

Reí por el comentario. Tome el vaso en mis manos y lo tome de una sola vez.

- Wow si que tenías Sed. Dijo el rubio de ojos claros y cara tierna.

- ¿Tu no eres menor de edad? - Dije por su pinta.

- Río.- Juro que tengo 18, soy Niall. ¿Tu eres?.

- Serena. - Dije dandole la mano.

- Bueno Serena, ¿quieres bailar?. - Expreso aquel chico.

- Claro.

No, no me acoste con el. Tampoco lo bese, solo bailamos. Era un chico muy gracioso, me presento al resto de los chicos. Y ahí es cuando todo comenzó. Flor había regresado y bueno, si. Esas pastillas ya erán muy adictivas para mi, me hacían feliz. Así era como las llamabamos las pastillas de la felicidad. Tome dos y luego volví con el resto de los chicos, Flor estaba hablando muy animadamente con Zayn y Harry. Niall, lo había perdido de vista. Liam estaba con su novia, y Louis, el estaba caminando en dirección hacía mi.

- Eres muy linda - Susurro mientras me corría un mechon de pelo que caía sobre mi hombro.

Lo mire a los ojos y sabía lo que quería, simplemente lo bese. Y el obviamente correspondío el beso. Bailamos una media hora o algo así y luego me invito a su apartamento. Las pastillas estaban haciendo efecto así que lentamente estaba perdiendo el uso de razón. Me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos al estacionamiento. En menos de 20 minutos nos encontrabamos en su apartamento caminando para su cuarto semi desnudos. No tengo que relatar lo que paso a continuación.

Al despertarme siquiera recordaba mi propio nombre.

- Hey despertaste pensé que te habías muerto o algo así. - Dijo el pasandome un vaso de café.

- ¿Donde estoy? - Dije tocandome la cabeza. El cerebro me daba vueltas.

- En mi apartamento. ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?.

Lentamente las imagines de la noche anterior aparecieron en mi mente y largue una pequeña sonrisa.

- Oh si, tu eras el chico que tenía problemas para desabrocharse los pantalones - Reí y el río junto a mi.

- Vamos, toma el café te hara bien. Se nota que tienes resaca. - Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

Obedecí el se fue de la habitación para dejarme cambiar y al cabo de unos minutos estabamos los dos sentados en el sofá de su living.

- ¿No tienes nada que hacer hoy? - Pregunté.

- La verdad que no, es nuestro día libre. Planeo hacer nada. ¿Y tu?. - Dijo el chico.

- Igual. - Dije sonriendo.

Luego de ese día, no nos separamos nunca. Aunque nunca formalizamos nada el me hacía creer que era la única en su vida. Y realmente lo creía, porque lo miraba a los ojos y sentía que todo iba a estar bien. Florencia estaba en un triangulo amoroso entre Zayn y Harry. Eso en cualquier momento iba a acabar mal. Los meses continuaban pasando y las cosas se estaban poniendo un tanto extrañas, Louis estaba raro y yo le era indifirente. Últimamente sentía mareos y tenía nauseas. Me estaba esperando lo peor. Y si, el test dio positivo. Me encamine a hablar con Louis estaba nerviosa pero algo dentro de mi me decía que jamás debí estar con el, que jamás debi haberme ido de Los ángeles. Algo adentro mío gritaba que tendría que haber corrido a abrazar a Cameron, pero no lo hice. Solo empeore todo aún mas. Alejandome de todos, comportandome como una pequeña niña, huyendo de los problemas. Y ahora tenía una pequeñita persona dentro de mí. Llegue al apartamento de Louis, este me resivio lo mas antipaticamente posible.

- ¿Que haces tu aquí? - Dijo el.

- ¿Como que, que hagoa aquí? -

- No debes aparecer sin llamar antes.

- Oh perdón, la proxima vez te pedire una cita.

El me miro sin ninguna emoción y no dijo nada.

¿Tu me amas verdad?.

El silencio inundo la habitación, pude sentir como su mirada lo decía todo. Como pude ser tan ingenua, como pude caer en su trampa. Y ahora me sentía tan idiota.

Escuche que alguien salía del cuarto de Louis, me acerqué por el pasillo en una chica en ropa interior se asomaba diciendo "Porque te demoras tanto?". Yo solo contube las lágrimas y me aleje de su apartamento. Me adentré a la pensión sin siquiera tocar la puerta, allí estaba Florencia acostada al lado de Zayn totalmente ida. Mis lágrimas mojaban todo mi rostro, tome mi maleta coloque mis cosas en ellas y me aleje de NY. Solo quería volver a casa, necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara. Tome el primer micro hacía L.A pensando en que tal vez allí encontraría la solución a algunos de mis problemas.

Para mi mala suerte lo que me recibio en la terminal tan solo fue lluvia, tome un taxi y me dirigí a mi casa, como siempre no había nadie. Mi madre siquiera se entero de que me había ido, todo esto había sido para que ella se diera cuenta que tenía una hija y no sirvio siquiera para eso.

Deje mis maletas y sin soportarlo mas me fui corriendo hacía su casa. Necesitaba decirle todo, absolutamente todo a el. Corrí bajo la lluvia con todas mis fuerzas y al llegar a su casa toque su timbre. Ahí salió el, con su pelo rubio y esos lentes de nerd que tanto amaba y extrañaba.

- Que haces aquí Serena?

- Solo necesito decirte algo, por favor.

La lluvia cada vez me mojaba mas pero no me importaba.

- Cuando me fui de aquí supe que habías dejado a tu novia por mi y eso me invadio de terror, así que me aleje de aquí me fui a NY con Florencia, el descontrol me llevo a hacer cosas malas pero no había día en que no pensara en vos, te necesitaba pero estabas muy lejos. Así que trate de buscar el calor humano en otras personas hasta que conocí a un chico que me recordo lo suficiente a ti como para que me entregue a el completamente. - Las lágrimas nuevamente se hicieron presentes. Así que mientras estaba con el creyendo que era algo en su vida, no era nada en realidad para el. Pero el tampoco para mi, yo solo pensaba en ti. Hasta ayer cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada y el miedo me inundo nuevamente. Decidí ir a hablar con el pero me enteré que me enagañaba así que corrí a la terminal a tomar el primero micro que me trajera de nuevo a casa, solo para verte. No quiero que sientas lastima por mi o algo así, se que no te merezco pero solo quiero decirte que... Te amo. - Concluí.

No podía desisfrar la expresión en su cara, tan solo me aleje mientras las lágrimas rondaban mi rostro. Camine unos pasos cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo.

- Yo también te amo, y aquí estaré... Siempre. - Dijo el mientras me fundía en un dulce beso bajo la lluvia.


End file.
